Notes
by Kyniska
Summary: This is a bit different from most notes cause see most are about James and Co. This is about Lily and her friend Gabriella. Follow them through classes as they have fun, play tricks, and learn what it's like to love. Rated for room.
1. Potions

**Hi! See, this is a little different from most other 'notes passing, letters' stories. It's note passing but with Lily and with one of her friends! Okay, first calsss is potions. Enjoy!**

**Mistletoe in Potions**

Lil, look behind you.  
- Gab

I have no idea what you are talking about.  
- Lil

Hey, Lil! Did I ever tell you about the lovesick deer running around Hogwarts?  
- Gab

Ha ha. Very funny. _Kitten._  
- Lil

You should be shot.  
- Gab

That's what your brother says.  
- Lil

Family resemblance.  
- Gab

I hope you swallow that spider.  
- Lil

Missed.  
- Gab

It was very close.  
-Lil

Christmas is coming up.  
- Gab

So?  
- Lil

Mistletoe  
- Gab

You will die.  
- Lil

I will?  
- Gab

Stir your potion. It's still red. It should be clear. Add some armadillo spleen.  
- Lil

Hit a nerve have I?  
- Gab

I'm going to tell Sirius I saw you snog another boy.  
- Lil

You wouldn't.  
- Gab

Oh won't I?  
- Lil

You_ wouldn't_.  
- Gab.

I'm getting up.  
- Lil

God no Lil! He's the best man I've ever had!  
- Gab

You've had others?  
- Lil

I'll hex you. You're always complimenting me on my Silencing Charm. I can make it extend to up to three days.  
- Gab

I'll fail.  
- Lil

Do I care?  
- Gab

Just drop it with James.  
- Lil

Why? Don't you like him?  
- Gab

Stir your potion.  
- Lil

**Yeah, that was pretty inconclusive but it was cool! Don't you think? Anyway, just review it! Next one is History of Magic and the Marauders might join in!**


	2. History of Magic

**Hi peeps! I'm back! Although, I would have liked a few more reviews but thanks to I love fred and George and this-recurring-dream for butting me on their alert lists and especially to this-recurring-dream for reviewing! I did notice the other one was a bit disconnected so I'll try to explain what's going on this time. So here we go: Enjoy!**

**History of Magic**

Lil? What did Binns just say.

- Gab

Umm… It sounded like "In 1732 the Waffle of Porpington…"… Oh, stop laughing!

-Lil

Waffle… of… Porpington...

-Gab

Oh, shut it.

- Lil

James! The little b stole my wand!

- Gab

Why the little…

**In the Hospital Wing**

"Well, at least you got your wand back."

"Yeah, and nice Never-Ending-Nosebleed Hex on your side Lil."

"Thanks Gab. I think your punching was more effective though."

"Really?"

"Well, I mean, Peter still is twitching from your 'exhibition of muggle dueling'"

"Can you believe Binns didn't notice?

**At Which Point Both Girls Collapse in Laughter and the Rest of the Conversation is Irrelevant Until they Are Released from the Hospital Wing Just in time for Lunch**

"Hey Prongs! Now's your chance!" Sirius glanced over to the other side of the table.   
"Go for it!"

"I wouldn't recommend it." Remus's voice sounded from behind the thick "Oops's in Occlumency" book he was reading. James shrugged.

"Might was well try, she can't be any more mad at me."

**In the Hospital Wing**

"Sure she wasn't angrier?"

**Back at Lunch**

"Was that a smart thing to do? I mean, we've lost 50 points from Gryffindor and landed ourselves with two detentions."

"Everything I do is smart.

"Shouldn't we be in Transfiguration right now?"

"Damn!"

**I'm sorry if the bad language offends anyone but I have to say this: I never use this and I will never ever put anything stronger in my fics than 'hell' 'damn' and 'crap'. Next class is Transfiguration so hurry up and review!**


	3. Transfiguration

**Hi peeps! Here is Transfiguration with… McGonagall! Of, course. This will be interesting… **

Lil! Where's your turtle?  
- Gab

I Vanished it.  
- Lil

What?!  
- Gab

Oh, come on. We learned this two years ago! It's a _review_.  
- Lil

Yeah, well…  
- Gab

You just jealous because _you_ couldn't Vanish your _mouse _on the fifth try.  
- Lil

Hey! Hey! James! Lily just said she wants to go out with you! She said she loves you with all her heart!  
- Gab

SHUT UP!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!  
- Lil

Ha ha. I knew you'd- DON' T POINT YOUR WAND AT ME!

Shut up then!  
- Lil

Okay, okay, fine.  
- Gab

"Girls! Get back to work! And stop passing notes! This is a _classroom_, not a writing convention!"

Nice Lil.  
- Gab

You started it.  
- Lil

**A Conversation Between The Marauders**

I'm bored.  
- Prongs

So what else is new?  
- Padfoot

Hey! You know Lily is wearing a white shirt underneath her robes.  
- Prongs

Prongs… Don't go there…  
- Padfoot

Oh shush. But, anyway, I can see her bra through it!  
- Prongs

How… interesting.  
- Padfoot

I think it's white too.  
- Prongs

Will you two get back to work?  
- Moony

Sure…  
- Padfoot

"Muffilotus! (**A/n I think that's the incantation**)

"I heard that!"

"Lupin! Potter! Black! Get back to work!"

Busted.  
- Padfoot

And so you should be.  
- Moony

You know Moony, you're passing notes too. _In class._  
- Prongs

Ha. Good one James.  
- Padfoot

You are both _so_ immature.  
- Moony

_Really_ Moony? Are we? I seem to remember a certain Agatha Frintos… and a certain Remus Lupin...  
- Prongs

Look! That's an interesting shade of red he's turning…  
- Padfoot

You wait… you just wait…  
- Moony

Or what?  
- Prongs

We're shaking in our boots.  
- Padfoot

Yea. Im relly scard.  
- Wormtail

You need to work on your spelling Wormtail.  
- Prongs

Yeah. What happened to your pocket dictionary?  
- Moony

It- it brok.  
- Wormtail

What?  
- Prongs

I um… burnd it in mi potin…  
- Wormtail

Right…  
- Padfoot

"You four! Ten points from Gryffindor another detention! Really I don't know what goes through your minds! Dueling with Miss. Evans and now this… Ah well. Pay attention this time!"

**Back to Lily and Gabriella**

So… Are you going anywhere for the holidays?  
- Gab

I'm staying with you! You know that!  
- Lil

Right… About that…

- Gab

Oh-oh. I smell bad news coming…  
- Lil

Yeah. Uh, see, I'm going to be away. My sister just called from France. You know my parents are divorced and Elaine is with my dad. So… my mom arranged for you to go to Sirius's house… which technically means James' house… So...  
- Gab

Gab! How could you?  
- Lil

I didn't mean to! And James swore he'd be good!  
- Gab

Yeah. Right.  
- Lil

No seriously! And I made sure you have the room farthest away from him! And his older sister will be there!  
- Gab

Oh yeah. Jenna. I was friends with her last year. But she kind of graduated…  
- Lil

Yes. And she's working as an Oracle for the Ministry.  
- Gab

Right. Joy. So now I get to listen to her chanting weird incantations and predicting weird prophecies all summer. Great. Just great.  
- Lil

Oh, come on. She's not that bad. She's really very nice.  
- Gab

I guess.  
- Lil

Forgive me?  
- Gab

Hmm. Partly.  
- Lil

Ah well. Better than nothing.  
- Gab

"Miss. Evans! Miss. Parest! Pay attention!"

**See! A lot was revealed! And later on it won't just be notes. It'll be an actual story! So be good little readers and review and then happy and yay; A new chapter will come up! Oh yeah, the next lesson is Defence Against the Dark Arts!**


	4. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Hi! I'm back! Which means…. Defence Against the Dark Arts! And I've decided they are going to be having a boring teacher. As in, non-practical classes. But anyway, read and review and you get chocolate!!!! And Joan Marie Mesi: I WANT THOSE COOKIES NOW!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Blah. Me no own. GET IT?**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

Lil… Forgive me?  
- Gab

Lily?  
- Gab

Evans?  
- Gab

Bff?  
- Gab

Come on! You can't give me the cold shoulder forever!  
- Gab

It's not my fault! I would change it if I could!  
- Gab

You're just being a meanie. You liked Jenna last year!  
- Gab

Lil… Please? SNAP OUT OF IT!  
- Gab

This is getting so boring…  
- Gab

Hi.  
- Lil

SHE SAID HI! OMG! I AM SO AMAZED LIL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!  
- Gab

Just because I said hi doesn't mean I've forgiven you.  
- Lil

TEN WORDS! LIL I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!!  
- Gab

Will you shut up?  
- Lil

Fine. Do you forgive me?  
- Gab

No.  
- Lil

You'll _never_ forgive me?  
- Gab

Yes.  
- Lil

Good grief.  
- Gab

Look. I'm never going to all out forgive you… but…  
- Lil

Yes… yes…  
- Gab

I'm willing to put a coat of paint over it.  
- Lil

What's _that_ supposed to mean?  
- Gab

It means I'm going to forget about the whole thing after I strangle you.  
- Lil

How… nice.  
- Gab

Professor's coming this way. He's going to catch us…  
- Lil

He's telling Potter off for setting off a firework in class.  
- Gab

Oh…right…  
- Lil

You didn't even _hear _it?  
- Gab

I was… busy  
- Lil

Busy ignoring me?  
- Gab

Yes.  
- Lil

Well I can see why that would keep you from- DUCK!  
- Gab

Thanks for the warning.  
- Lil

Well, I hardly think it's necessary to let James throw a hot water ballon at your head in a sign of his love.  
- Gab

I concur.  
- Lil

So… Ready for the exams?  
- Gab

I'm never ready for the exams.  
- Lil

Well, I thought maybe just this once…  
- Gab

You thought wrong.  
- Lil

There's the bell. Did you get down our homework?  
- Gab

No!  
- Lil

Ha ha.  
- Gab

Die. Die. Die.  
- Lil

That could be lyrics to a song. _Die oh die oh die please… for me…_  
- Gab

You be quiet.  
- Lil

Why?  
- Gab

Lil?  
- Gab

Lil?  
- Gab

Not again!  
- Gab

**So? Do you like it? I loved it! Come on and review!**


	5. Herbology

**I'm **_**back**_**!!!! YAY!!!! Hip hip! HORRAY!!!! Okay, here's… Herbology!!!!!!!!!! And they speak in this one; it's not notes.**

**Disclaimer: And then the cow jumped over the moon… and while she was on the moon she said "I do not own Harry Potter"! FYI: The cow is me.**

**Herbology**

"So Lil… I just want you to know that if I have ever done anything to upset you then so help me God I am sorry and I wish you would speak to me again. And she stays silent! Wow folks, the crowd is going wild! This is going to be a world recor- Ow!"

"Ow indeed."

"I'm _telling_. OOOWWW!!!"

"Baby."

"Lovebird."

"Kitten."

"Say that one more time and this knife goes-"

"Into my nose?"

"Yes."

"I doubt it, _Kitten. _OWW! What the was that for!!"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"You didn't have to be so mean about it."

"You deserved it."

(Sprout) "A little less chatter over there, ladies!"

"That was completely your fault, _Gabriel_."

"Lily..."

"Well, it was!"

"Just… prune your bush."

"I'll do it because I want to but not because you tell me to!"

"_Riight_."

"Of _coourse._"

"Well, Lil, I just want you to know that it is _not _my fault you have to stay with Witlle O'l Jamie."

"Oh, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't!"

"Say whatever you want Gabriel, I'll hate him (and you) anyway."

"Well, at least you don't have to stay in the same house as Petunia!"

"Oh yeah, my own sister is_ so_ much worse than Ickle Jamie."

"Why must you be so sarcastic?"

"Why must you be such a pain in the-"

"Don't say it."

"What's it worth to ya?"

"Um… my non-existent pocket money for a year?"

"Deal! It's amazing you would give me that! Now you will not be able to buy non-existent cocoa!"

"Oh dang it! I should of thought of that!"

"Ha ha. No tradebacks."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww….

"Your loss, Gab."

"I. Hate. Your. Guts. Because. You. Took. Away. My. Non-existent. COCOA!!!"

"Shoulda thought of that earlier! Oh, there's the bell. Ta-ta, Cocoaless!"

"Grrr!"

**There! I know it's short, and I'm sorry but I had to write it quickly and I think it's the funniest one yet, don't you?**


End file.
